From now you
by Aloversgame
Summary: A short story about the relationship between Prussia and fem!Sweden, because it isn't much with them iut there. Songfic.   Enjoy


**Another songfic, but this time with the song _Från och med du_ with in englisg is from now you. It is a swedish song by Oskar Linnros, and I can say that the first time you listen to it, it pretty mush sucks, but once you've heard it again you'll love it XD**

**Um, Swedens human name in this is Svea, because Svergie(Sweden) means Kingdom of Svea (Svea comes from the old word Swea who no one uses and means swedish people)**

* * *

_ står bara still (Standing at you gate, standing still)_

Prussia stared at the door in front of him. How long had he stood there now? Does it matter?

Just one more minute, she will come back out.

_För en minut sen var du __min (One minute ago you were mine)_

Everything had been so grate until one minute. She was his, he was hers.

_en tredjedel av den jag var går hem__ (a third-part of the one I was goes home)  
för en är krossad, en är din ('cause one is devastating, one is yours)_

When he walked out into the sun again it felt like it was only a little part of him he still owned. One would stay with her, and one was devastated.

_det här är slutet på vår film__ (this is the end of our movie)_

if he was anyone else than the awesome person he was, he would just accept that it was over. But now he was the awesome person he was, and as he made his way back to the nearest hotel. He would totally get her back!

_Från och med nu__ (from now on)  
Från och med du (from now you)_

Although she didn't saw him, Sweden knew Prussia was following her. Seriously, did he really though that he could do that without her noticing. It was humiliating, really. Their time was out, nothing to do about it. Times changes, she thought.

_Ser dig på blåa i april__ (Sees you in blue in april)  
i telefon i nya jeans(on the phone, in new jeans)_

It had changed nothing. He couldn't talk sense into her. Besides, he had other things to worry about. The years came, the years went. Everything changes and the next time he saw her he honestly though he was over her. But then he saw her standing there in new cloths and talking in that new weird thing he haven't figured out how to use yet.

_men jag har samma trasor på och röker samma __Marlboro (But I'm wearing the same trash and smoking the same Marlboro)_

He felt like time had stopped. Like he was standing still. So he did what any other awesome person would do. He got some new cloths and spends hours, days, weeks, months to get her attention. Which he also got.

_jag minns varenda scen ifrån vår film__ (I remember every scen from our movie)_

She let him walk with her. He wasn't completely sure on why but she did. He took her around town, speaking freely about everything. What has it been? Two- three hundred years? Still it felt like they never split up. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Hey, the tours done. What do you want to do?" he asked.

"I'd like" she replied "to take the tour again." He smirked

"As you wish, _Svea_." And she just smiled.

_från och med nu__(from now on)  
från och med du(from now you)_

He knew he was doing the right thing that Sunday morning when it was only him and her walking down the street. He could forget her history if she forgot his. Everything would be okay.

_jag blir aldrig samma, från och med du__ (I'll never be the same, from now you)_

They knew it, both of them. they had never been like they were before they split up so long ago. Not that he mined though. It was just that nobody knew about them this time. And it bugged him. It bugged her too, but he didn't know that.

_(från och med då från och med du)__ ((from then, from now you))_

_från och med du (from now you)_

But they knew, and then everything was okay. As long as the both knew about it.

_(somliga ljus brinner aldrig ut)__ ((some candles never burns out))_

_står inte ut, står inte ut (can't stand it, can't stand it)_

But, although he'd never admit it, he was a jealous person. But still very awesome! But on those night, when he was out drinking with Denmark and had to listen to him go on about Sweden, his Sweden, and Norway, he was jealous. Not just because of the fact that they once had meant a lot to each other, but the fact that they still do. Otherwise Denmark wouldn't pest him with it almost every time e got drunk. And Sweden wouldn't get so easily irritated when ever Denmark was near. Ant he couldn't stand that.

_ett år försvinner utan ljus__ (one year goes by without light)  
även om ett sekel går så ska jag alltid vänta på vår tur (even if a century goes shall I wait on our turn)_

One afternoon, sitting in her garden, he thought of the centuries that he never really had a relationship with anyone. It had only been for allies and hookers. It was like he had waited for her to come back. Which, no surprise, she did.

_från och med då__ (from then)_

_Från och med du, du, du, du (from now you, you, you)  
från och med du, du, du, du (from now you, you, you)_

She was a calm person. So that's why every time he saw her do anything with more energy, except the endless wars he had seen her in, he had to stop and just look at her. So when he saw her, outside in her garden on a sunny day, more or less dance to some Swedish music he just stood there. Like an idiot.

But the biggest surprise for him was when she noticed he stood there. He would have though she'd get all embarrassed, not that she'd take his hand and more or less force him to dance with her.

_ja vi gör det igen samma, jag vi gör det igen samma som förut__ (yes we'll do in again the same, yes we'll do it again the same as before)_

_somliga ljus brinner aldrig ut (some candles never burns out)_

And soon their relationship was like it was from the start. The only thing he was going to change was that still no one knew about them.

_och i din port har ingenting__ (and in your gate have nothing change)  
_

He smiled as he stood in front of her door. With her next to him. Telling West where he'd been hanging out so much lately was one of the funniest thing every. At first his brother had looked relived, thankful that Prussia hadn't been out planning to rob a bank or something worse than that. But then, when he'd actually took time to think over what his brother had said he had just stared at Prussia in pure shock.

Not to think about the last meeting. When he in the end of it had run into the room, friendly greeted everyone, even the ones he didn't know, and then kissed, Sweden, his girl Svea, in front of everyone.

_förändrats utom just på din__ (except on yours)  
för bredvid ditt namn står ett namn till ('cause next to your name stands one more name)_

He took her hand, smiled at her. He got her back, he succeeded. Because he was, no are, the awesome Prussia!

* * *

**That was it XD Did you have a grate time reading this?**


End file.
